Horrible Music
This is a page where users can request articles for horrible music, horrible artists, and horrible moments in music history. Please insert them in the list below. It is recommended that you remove them once they have been added. Note that the forbidden pages '''are '''not to be added. Artists #Mike Jones #OJ Da Juiceman #Chingy #Kobe Bryant #Jibbs #Trina #Monty #Bow Wow #Paul Wall #Gudda Gudda #Mannie Fresh #Kamaiyah #Bali Baby #Shyne #Trill Sammy #No Plug #Lil Jojo #Kap G #Lil Zane #Juicy J #Lil Wop #Juelz Santana #Lil Twist #Lil Scrappy #YBN Almighty Jay #YBN Manny #Lil Chukee #Lil Purp #Marky Mark #Cowboy Troy #Bizzare #Rasheeda #Da Dough #Enzo Amore #DeJ Loaf #69 Boyz #Tonny Yayo #Ralo #(CSK) Credostar King #Kid Red #YC #Lil Flash #Deji #Lil Pancho #Hurricane Chris #K Camp #Lil Fizz #DRAM #BOONK #Silkk Da Shocker #Ballout #Dem Franchise Boyz #D4L #Katie Got Bandz #J-Kwon #MIMS #Bone Crusher #Yung Berg #P Fizzle #ILoveMemphis #Lil Windex #40 Glocc #Cali District Swag #Lil Wil #New Boyz #Duffle Bag Boiz #GS Boyz #T-Wayne #Chanel West Coast #Jim Jones #Stitches (rapper) #Young B #Ron Brownz #Supreme Patty #Pinky (rapper) #Tanner Fox #ApoRed #Lil Boosie #Savannah Phan #Lil' Tasty #Little T #Nicole Arbour #B Pumper #Sydney McGee #Yung Piss #Young Signorino #Shardilay #Ray J #Redfoo #V:RGO #Suigeneris #Khoren Mouradian #Sage the Gemini # Psycho Girl # The Shaggs # Broly500 # Riskay # Eric Bellinger # Corey Feldman # O.C Dawgs # Skinnyfromthe9 # Bad Bunny # El Chombo # Troy Ave # Rose Mulet Songs/Albums #Yung Hummus - The Arrest of Lil Taco #Flex Gang - Outboy Stocking #Lil Baby & Gunna - Close Friends #Riskay - Smell Yo Dick #Cardi B - Rollin #Cardi B - Bronx Season #Tyga - Bu$$in Out Da Bag #Tyga - Master Suit #Slim Jesus - Red Bottoms #Famous Dex - STFU #Famous Dex - Rambo #Famous Dex - Hit Em Wit It #Lil Uzi Vert - You Was Right #Young Thug - Check #Gunna - Oh Ok #Lil Baby - Southside #O.T Genasis - Cut It #Trinidad James - Taylor Swift #Fetty Wap - Aye #Lil Baby - Freestyle #Pause 4 Porno - Dr. Dre #21 Savage - Close My Eyes #Trinidad James - Di$respectful #Kodak Black - No Flockin 2 #K Camp - Money Baby #Wide Neck - That's Crazy #Lil Kim - Nasty One #BIG SMO - Kickin It Tennesse #Lil Mosquito Disease - Mosquitocito #Revolution 9 - The Beatles #Kanye West - On Sight #KYYNG - Boolin With My Gang #XXXTENTACION - Staring At The Sky #2 Chainz - Dope Peddler #Soulja Boy - New Drip #Kevin Federline - PopoZao #6ix9ine - Mooky #Ozuna - El Farsante #Little Mix - Strip #Shardinay - Oh Boy #Chingy - Right Thurr #Kobe Bryant - Kobe #Jibbs - Chain Hang Low #Gucci Mane - Street N**gga #Trina - Fuck Boy #MIMS - This Is Why I'm Hot #Kanye West - Send It Up #Kreayshawn - Twerkin #Ray J - I Hit It First #T-Pain - Booty Wurk #Jessie J - Bang Bang #MC Hammer - Too Legit to Quit #MC Hammer - Better Run #MC Hammer - Pumps In A Bunch #Vanilla Ice - Detonator #Waka Flocka Flame - No Hands #Tyga - Faded #OJ Da Juiceman - I'm Gettin Money #Famous Dex - Drip From My Walk #Gucci Mane - Stoopid #Lil Kim - Black Friday #Bow Wow - Marco Polo #Trinidad James - Female$ Welcome #Lil Wayne - My Homies Still #Juicy J - Gimme Gimme #Vanilla Ice - Play That Funky Music #Blood On The Dance Floor - Sexting #BrokeNCYDE - Sex Toyz #BrokeNCYDE - Yellow Bus #Soldier Kidd - Fish Tank #Soldier Kidd - Better Be #XXXTENTACION, Rio Santana, Judah & Carlos Andrez - I don't even speak spanish lol #Jay Rock - Win #Ronny J - Oshi #Lil Xan & Charli XCX - Moonlight #Lil Pump - Multi Millionaire #Lil Debbie - Loaded #Deji - Ran #Desiigner - Hood #Lil Yachty & Ugly God - BOOM! #Carrie Underwood - The Champion #Soulja Boy - 100 Bandz #Lil Yachty - Count Me In #Lil Kloroxxx - Popper #Lil Kloroxxx - 4 Xanny #Lil Kloroxxx - Prom Queen #Lil Tacy & Lil Uzi Vert - Like A Farmer #Riff Raff - Wrist Frosty #BlocBoy JB - Produced By Bloc #Lil Puro - Ringing #Pikotaro - Can't You See I'm Sushi #Vic Mensa - Dark Things #Lil Xan - Diamonds #Chief Keef - Uh Uh #Lil Mosquito Disease - Anime Narrator #at Wendys - Twitter Fingers #at Wendys - We Beefin #Lama Doodle - You Are Out (song) #R.A.E.D - I no She Wants Me Back #Lafear - The Secret #Vanilla Ice - To The Extreme #Soulja Boy - Amiri #Jumex - Trapped #Lil Keyu - Ah Shit #Smokepurpp ft. Lil Pump - Gucci Breakfast #DMGED - Gucci On The Floor #Lil Flexer, A.J & Yung Schmoobin - Glock & Uzi #Plies - Drip For Sale #Julia Michaels & Selena Bordeom - Anxiety #Danny Gonzales - SLIME #FlyRich Double - Big Boom #Lil Xan - TreeSap #Lanze - Lurkin #O.T Genasis - Bae #Nick Cannon, Conceited, Charlie Chip4s & Hitman Holla - Solid #Lil Meerkat - Meerkat Rap #Z.J & Noah Boat - I Love Toes #Fall Out Boy - MANIA #Machine Head - Bastards #Cal Chuchestra feat. Fellatia Geisha - Don't Talk To Me #Farid Bang, Capo, SCH & 6ix9ine - International Gangstas #Bangs - Take U To Starbucks #Nicole Arbour - This Is America (Women's Edit) #Kid Buu - Poppa #Lil Poopy - Know The Name #Dom Chasin Paper & Lil Pump - Designer On My Drip #Tom Macdonald - Politically Incorrect #Tom Macdonald - Helluvit #Riff Raff - Neon Icon #Desiigner - L.O.D #BlocBoy JB - Simi #JackG - Hot Boy #REFLECTIONS #Rich White Man - Street Savage #Rich White Man - Esketit #iLoveMemphis - Lean and Dabb #Wiz Khalifa - We Dem Boyz #Nego do Borel - Me Solta #Katy Perry - Witness #Nicole Arbour - Bang Bang #Las Ketchup - Asereje (The Ketchup song) # Finatticz - Don't Drop That Thun Thun # J. Dash - Wop # Rick Ross - Hold Me Back # Master P - Make 'Em Say Uhh! # Tyga - Molly # 2 Chainz - Birthday Song # Lady Gaga - Jewels n' Drugs # J-Kwon - Tipsy # Soulja Boy - Report Card # Insane Clown Posse - I Stab People # Russ - Losin Control # Nick Cannon - Gigolo # Soulja Boy - What's Hannenin # ApoRed - Photoshop # Yung Schmoobin - YouTube Money Mixtape # Blood On The Dance Floor - Scream For My Ice Cream # LFO - Summer Girls # Yung Schmoobin - Heck Colorado # Rae Sremmurd - No Flex Zone # WoahhVicky - Woah Vicky # Blood On The Dance Floor - Star Power # Nicki Minaj ft. Cassie - The Boys # Blood On The Dance Floor - I <3 Hello Kitty # New Boyz - You're A Jerk # Bone Crusher - Never Scared # 40 Glocc (Game Diss) # Pinky - Cut The Check # Soulja Boy - Fuck Bow Wow # Little T - Road Rage # Tanner Fox - We Do It Best # Sydney McGee - Lit Right Now # Jim Jones - We Fly High # ICP - Slim Anus # V-Nasty - East Oakland # Lil Debbie - PUSH # Samwell - Dirty Nasty Naughty Boy # Apored - Everyday Saturday # Lil Droptop - POSTED IN THE TRENCHES # Steve Aoki - Night Call # V-Nasty - Gotta Ball # Yung Piss - Shoot Em # Tweenchronic - Skip Rope # R.A.E.D - I've Come Along Way # Lil Pump - Racks On Racks # Soulja Boy - Cut That Check # SkinBone - Biggest Comeback # Yung Flizz - Slippin # MC Rick - Nada vai Mudar # Sammie - Times 10 # Blueface & Jaques - You (remix) # Desiigner - Toot! # Lil Shizz - Megaphone # EARTHGANG ft. Young Thug - Proud of U # Cheat Codes ft. Afrojack - Ferrari # Gunna - One Call # 3PAC - Rap God # Sydney McGee - Right Now (Remix) # Phoebe Ryan - Middle Finger # The Shaggs - Philosophy of the World # Silkk Da Shocker - Charge It 2 Da Game # Max Harris - High # Lil Shizz - Shizz A Wizz # Yung Schmoobin - Yung Boy Flexin # Lama Doodle - The Doodle # Alana Thompson - Movin Up # Blueface - Famous Cryp # Iggy Azalea - Survive The Summer # Jumex - LONER # Yung Dush - Ain't No Novice # Blueface & Lil Shizz - Offbeat Cryp # Lil Shizz - Outstanding Move # Papa Thicc - Thicc # Lil Shizz - Detective Shizz Looking for Ya Hairline # The Homie - Sunflower (HomieMix) # Jake Paul - I'm Single # Lil Kolya - Fantasy # Lil Bodypillow & Lil Taco - Flow # NAV - Bad Habits # Lil Xan - Heartbreak Soldiers # Quavo - WORKIN ME # Quavo - BIG BRO # Bangs - Broke Boy # Kid Cudi - Speedin Bullet 2 Heaven # Cokie The Clown - You're Welcome # Soulja Boy - Jumpman # Kodak Black - Like That # Lil Twist - Young Money Freestyle # Soulja Boy - Speakers Going Hammer # Future - Drippin # Rae Sremmund - Swang # Black Eyed Peas - The Time (Dirty Bit) # Chris Brown - Indigo # Lil Yachty & Diplo - Forever Young # DJ Kass - Scooby Doo Pa Pa # Maluma ft. Bryant Myers, Noriel, Juhn - Cuatro babys # Brandon Beal - Twerk It Like Miley # Netsky, Aloe Blacc - Snitch # Carnage - Slot Machine # little mix- wasabi # iLOVEFRiDAY - Hate Me # Eminem - Just Lose It # Skrillex - Kill EVERYBODY # Ariana Grande and Social House - boyfriend Horrible Moments in Music History #U2 puts their album on everyone's iPhone #Break-up of the Beatles #Metallica v. Napster, Inc. #Taylor Swift lies about the Famous lyrics #Macklemore & Ryan Lewis win Best Rap Album of the Year instead of Kendrick Lamar at the 2013 Grammys #Song name/artist misattribution/Fake electronic dance songs/IDs (i.e. reuploading songs from underappreciated electronic music producers with names of famous artists just to gain attention) (classic example: "M&H Band - Popcorn" -> "Kraftwerk - Popcorn"; modern example: "Aventry & LoaX feat. Rosendale - Close to You" -> "Alesso - Close to You") #Murder of 2Pac #Murder of The Notorious B.I.G. #Lil Peep's overdose #21 Savage's ICE arrest #6ix9ine performs oral sex with a 13-year-old in 2015 #Takeoff's "left off bad and boujee" interview #Lil Xan "overdoses on hot Cheetos" #Kodak Black says he's better than 2Pac & Biggie in his XXL Freshman Interview #Death of Elvis #Vic Mensa's 2018 BET Cypher #Suicides of Chris Cornell and Chester Bennington #Kodak Black disrespects Nipsey Hussle. #Eminem almost dies from an overdose. #2011 Pukkelpop disaster Forbidden Pages # N&A productions and all of his songs # Ava Max - Sweet but Psycho # Lizzo or anything related to her. # Chance The Rapper - The Big Day - Good reception # Kat McSnatch or anything related to her # Kim Kardashian - Never had plans on starting a singing career despite Jam (Turn It Up) being a flop. # My First Album - Peppa Pig - Way too niche audience to be on here. # YouTube songs, read rule number 5. Only YouTube songs that have been officially released as singles count. #Post Malone #Unreleased albums as they have not been officially released and we have no idea weather they are good or bad. #Minecraft parodies (ex. Mine Diamonds). #Taylor Swift - Lover (song) - It's considered one of Taylor's best songs she has done in her modern days era. Plus, it's planned to have a page on Best Music And Songs Wiki. #SuperMarioLogan - The Bunny Do! #Eminem #Chris Brown (old)